


It's Going To Be Okay

by OmenOfTheInnovative



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: (s), Baby is mentioned, Crackhead Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy is genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am indeed a nerd. Yes. That's me, I'm sorry. This ship is nice, Other, Pansexual Character, Sassy Funtime Foxy, These two are adorable, They're gonna be mushy and shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmenOfTheInnovative/pseuds/OmenOfTheInnovative
Summary: This summary will be replaced, but for now it takes the course of normal SL.FNAF 6 elements are also going to be present.I'm gonna add some mental trauma so have fun guessing how this dynamic is going to turn out.
Relationships: Funtime Foxy/Funtime Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because the all-time issue of Mangle and Funtime Foxy's genders, Funtime Foxy is genderfluid.
> 
> And if you somehow wanted my opinion on Mangle's gender, they're nonbinary

Funtime Foxy sat on her stage, her legs crossed and a brush in her hand. Such is the curse of having a fur-like body and a fuzzy tail; it gets a little tangled and matted sometimes.

"Foxy!!"

Ah, that voice was a familiar one. All scratchy and a little unhinged, brimming with excitement. The three years of being down here have yet to wear away at the embodiment of enthusiasm that is Funtime Freddy.

"Yes?" Foxy prompted, brushing out a tangle that bothered her during the last performance. Kids were her friends and yet they were her enemies. The short-legged party animals would probably wreck havoc on her brushed-out cleanliness as soon as the renting service opened up the following morning.

"The minireenas are talking about a new person coming down underground for us!" Freddy exclaimed, his arms stretching out wide as he walked through the room. They shared this room, but his stage was on the other side of this space and he could wave to her all he wanted until it was time to go to the surface.

"Oh, yes, the gossip-geese."  
"They're not geese, Foxy!!"  
"It's an expression, Fredrick Fuzzybutt the Eighth. I'll be happy to lend you a dictionary if you need such a resource."

Freddy started laughing. "You're hilarious!!" He exclaimed. Bonbon wasn't on his hand right now, so he had a stump on the end of his right arm.

Foxy smiled. "So I've been told." She answered, holding the brush out to Freddy. "Mind getting the knots on my back? One girl had dreams of being a masseuse, but I think I ruined those."

Freddy took the brush and stuck it into the hole meant for his hand puppet. "No problem!" He said, and jumped up on the stage. "Oh, I can see where she got you bad! Poor girl, she must be very discouraged."

"Oh, it's bad?" Foxy asked, chuckling. "How hopelessly misfortunate."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head! I'll save your fur!!!" Freddy promised and started brushing Foxy's back enthusiastically.

Foxy sighed in an exasperated manner and started tapping the stage wood. "So, who do you think this new guy is gonna be?" She asked.

"I hope he's the type to have fun and exciting birthday parties!" Freddy answered immediately, brushing practically at the speed of light. It was a good thing that Foxy couldn't feel physical pain. "Maybe he'd invite us to them, and we can joke and laugh and be friends all the time!!"

"Your optimism warms my heart." Foxy answered, leaning forward slightly. "Do you think Baby will kill him?" She asked, the small smile on her face melting.

Freddy stopped dead in his tracks. "Um. Uh." He managed.

"A simple 'I have no clue' will suffice, Mr. Fuzzybutt."

"I have no clue." Freddy echoed and started brushing Foxy's fur a little harder this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummmmmm so anyways
> 
> -Decides to post this before Reboot Spectrals-
> 
> Aw fuc k, I can't believe you've done this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, quarantine's a literal hell
> 
> Anyways they talk about stars

"He's very fun."

Funtime Freddy said this as he sat down next to Funtime Foxy.

"Oh, I'll bet he is." Foxy answered, his chest microphone was acting up today. One too many shocks last night. He hoped Freddy wouldn't misinterpret anything he said. "What do you suppose his name is?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna call him George." Freddy answered and laid down on the stage. "Yes, George Andy. That's his name now."

Foxy laughed at that. "Aww, it makes me want to hug him and kiss his little forehead."

Freddy made a weird squawking noise, like a parrot. "He's so TALL! You know how some people are super tall? That's him." He made a weird laugh. "It'd be a little hard to kiss his forehead for you!"

Funtime Foxy laid down with Freddy. "Are you calling me short?" He asked.

"Yes."  
"I am going to dismantle your kneecaps."

Freddy started laughing weirdly again. "No, no! Anything but my kneecaps!" He said rather loudly.

Foxy rolled his eyes and smiled. "Hmm, I will consider it." He answered, tucking his hands behind his head. "Do you remember the stars, Freddy?" He asked.

"The stars?" Freddy pointed up at the ceiling. "Yes, I vaguely remember that there were BRIGHT LIGHTS and everything up there was so EXTREME!" He kicked his feet up and down like an excited child, accidentally breaking the stage.

Freddy sat up staring at the damage, his expression blank like an internal reboot. "Oh. Oops."

"It's merely a trifle." Foxy answered and tapped his own foot onto the stage. "Eventually somebody will fix it... what do you think Mr. George Andy is doing at home right now?"

Freddy giggled, a giant smile on his face again. "Watching something funny, like a cartoon!! Maybe one day he'll let us watch it with him!"

Foxy rolled his eyes and sighed. "Maybe." He said, then fell silent.

Freddy seemed to have nothing else to say, and he soon laid back down with his friend. They laid there probably throughout the night, until Foxy checked his internal clock and almost freaked out when it was seven in the morning.

"Okay," he sat back up and imitated a yawn. "Get back on your stage, Fuzzybutt."

Freddy didn't answer. He... looked like he had shut down.

Foxy frowned and jabbed at Freddy's power button. "Wake up, you big baby."

Freddy then jolted up and his faceplates shifted. He looked a lot less friendly like that. Foxy knew it would pass and nobody would get hurt. It still felt bad to see him like that.

Finally, Freddy recalibrated and recognized his performer buddy. "Hey Foxy! Did I fall asleep?" His excited energy beamed through every inch of his being.

"As asleep as you can get. Go back to your stage, it's seven a.m."

Freddy paused to check his internal clock and smiled. "Okay!" He said, practically bouncing up and walking over to his stage on the other side of the room.

Foxy paused, then smiled at his friend, and allowed himself to shift to Rental Mode for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Skeet skeet
> 
> I didn't dump my TWDG fic for this, just wanted to write about something new


End file.
